herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Leblanc
'Kyle Leblanc '''is the protagonist of the 2003 prison action film, ''In Hell. He is an American working in Russia that has been sent into Kravavi prison, which was one of the toughest prisons, following an incident with his wife's murderer. He was portrayed by Belgian actor and martial artist, Jean-Claude Van Damme who also portrayed Chance Boudreaux in Hard Target. Overview Kyle LeBlanc is an American engineer working overseas in Magnitogorsk, Russia. When he phones his wife, Grey being attacked by an unnamed assaulter on the phone. He goes home, only to find her already dead. His wife's murderer hits Kyle with a wooden item. Kyle chases after him in the tramway. The pair wrestled to jump from the window back of the tramway. When Kyle slams the murderer over a car, the murderer overpowered Kyle who then gets his arm rolled over by a bike. The murderer escapes when Kyle is arrested. Sergio Kovic, the murderer of Grey, bought the judge and is found no guilty. Kyle, taking the law into his own hands, kills Kovic, resulting Kyle to be sentenced to a prison without parole. In Kravavi prison, Kyle finds himself at the horror of a prison system where corruption and brutality reigns supreme. He soon befriends, Billy Cooper, a 21-years-old American who has been raped by Andrei that Kyle fought to death via bitting his neck. Kyle is forced to nearly all prisoners. He an attempt to escape the prison, only in vain. After refusing to fight, he is hung by his arms. When he fights with Miloc, Kyle knocks on a door repeatedly, making Miloc recognize him, as this was his only form of communication, and he embraces him as a friend. The two then turn on the guards and ignite a full-scale riot, during which Miloc is killed by gunfire. Later, Kyle subdues the guard, who stole his alliance earlier, puts a towel into his mouth, hurts him by dropping a vehicle onto his knees and leaves him stuck. While an inmate 451 assault the office to murder a general, Kyle disguises as guard, managed to escape once for all, returned to the United States and exposed the crimes of this prison. Trivia *The moment where Kyle is imprisoned then a flashback shows as reason of this event is similar to Laurie Strode during both moments in both films of Halloween; **''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'': Both stole guns holstered from police officers before being incarcerated for these **''Halloween: Resurrection (its sequel): Both are imprisoned then flashbacks shows the causes of the rest of these events. *Kyle is similar to Batman from ''Nolanverse: **Both of their family members are killed at the hands of the criminals **Both are badass **Both takes justice on the criminals **Both fights against disturbing and provoking inmates in the prison (especially during meal) **Both climbed to escape the prison (although Bruce (Batman) managed to do so while Kyle failed but managed to escape as well). Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Optimists Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Stalkers Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Provoker